mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Friend Codes (Dawn of Fire)
This is the page on the MSM wiki for people to exchange their Friend Codes for Dawn of Fire. Please add your code to the top of the list below. If you want to include a "signature", press the "signature" button in the editing window in "visual" mode. Please try and keep it short. It would be useful to include your in-game name in addition to your code. That will make it easier for your friends to find you in the friend list. A few basic rules to keep this running smoothly... Please''' refrain''' from using bold, underlined, or italic font in an attempt to make yourself stand out. Please also refrain from using larger text, such as by means of using titles, to attract attention. Anyone looking at this list does not need that irritating distraction. Thank you. And please remember that this list is a community project, so be courteous — don't try to put your code in more than once, and don't repeatedly move your code to the top of the list. Please read the posting rules before adding your code. * JQCQ5PXG Zeram Rules! Come visit my market... * DFDEC84R Welcome to the Monster Daycare,where raising monster babies can really lift a spirit! * JJAN6JM43Q * GVUQ8ZNS * ND8C7DZE- (Forovakil) I play often and will regularly buy items from your market! * B3DI6VS8SB *KV4FLFS2- Lets have fun together �������� *5PD8DJ5H - Xotomi *MN''1''NF''4''X''6'' - Hi, I am a new player! Please add me, and it doesn't matter what level you are on. ~~~~ *77RQE99H - PhantomWolfDX - A dutch gamer. *955C9ZX6 - ("MSMPokeGamer") I've been playing for longer than most people, so my friend code is smaller. Not sure what friends are for, but I'm in for whatever it is. Please add. *JHRCKBME - "Nanja" *YBR26UK6 - Kari On & Keep Gaming :) * SGXC9K2A - Eli Frost - I play a lot and yeah :3 I'll favorite you if you add me no matter what level * W25XZYZA - KuromiKitty (a.k.a KittyHawk on MSM 1) I play frequently so please add mee~ c: * SSX2XE66R New player. Please add. * 1DHTDRBE - AngryBirdsFan. Hi, guys! I play often, and I'm OK with anyone at any level! Please add me. * YV6E6QN9 *KLUGP1J3 -Add me Please thx and good game *J8BHACNS - phlutter *AJEV6GZQ - Please add me! :D *CT6UGY9A- I'm Kadin, I love MSM and am really excited for Dawn of Fire. Please add me! *55A7RPXQ - in-game name CID - I'm addicted * K1DVZCTB - Hey everybody hey let's go! *C8UFTG82 - my name is funnygamer95 that have a baby quibble picture in it. *LUK4SKU5 - so addicted to this game...please add *R4PBLZTM-Baby Bash *8G7BVZHV - Regular player, if options like torches come or anything like that, I'm your guy *SEXDA4QV - Add me I'm at level 22! :) *CQ5E6XF6 So excited about Dawn of Fire!! Add Me I play often :) !! *3U3T97T2 - let's get this thing started. *FD2XM7M2 - I'm a recently new player, Level 7 as of right now (Almost 8). I hope you will add me! *L1MAXYWW - I'm a player of MSM and help friends daily. Please add me. *8SYRWWCD - "Dan the Man" *M2422CRQ - fire starter. *F8MSAPBL - HEY! I'm Shellbeater1999, the founder of the My Singing Monsters Fan Fic Wikia. Please add me Demon Dash and Pro Gamer Edwin, and as always, Whaddle on! *4QSFWFAD - We cannot get out. *Y6LFEDW6 - I'm Jazz Ad in MSM1. Not sure what friends are for yet but I'm in the new boat. *KERC36UM - YO! I'm SardinePhangler, and I want to teleport all my monsters! *DLN1MM5X - CutieZeMusician - Hopes To Complete All Goals (And Get The Full Song)